dragon_riders_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Taraja
Overview Taraja is a female hyena and one of the former Light Riders. Basic Information Taraja is a female spotted hyena. She was the runt of the litter, and was much smaller and weaker than her siblings. She has a dark brown pelt and has a long black mane. She has blue eyes. Personality Taraja is quite shy and quiet, often preferring to be alone. However, once she joined the Light Riders, she gained a certain level of confidence she hadn't experienced before, though still often prefers to be away from others. Taraja finds it hard to hate others and never holds grudges. However, Taraja was often bullied as a cub due to her shy nature and small size. She was quite envious of her stronger, more beloved siblings. This caused her to become distrustful of most strangers, and often worries that she's being tricked or lied to. Despite her paranoia, she tends to be quite naive and gullible. She despises violence and fighting, only doing it if absolutely necessary, though prefers to talk to her opponents or otherwise harmlessly restrain them instead of actually harming. Taraja is quite insecure about herself, and often worries that she's being a burden or annoyance. She still tries to be friendly and helpful to those she trusts, and always gives second chances. History When Taraja was born, she was incredibly small, much smaller than a healthy cub. Her parents worried she wouldn't survive. However, Taraja pulled through, but was still quite small and weak. Her parents often devoted more time, resources, and love into her siblings, who were much stronger and beloved by the clan. Taraja felt quite isolated, and kept being bullied and put down by other cubs---sometimes, even her own siblings. Taraja was one of the first hyenas to join The Light Riders, and she felt as if she finally had a place to belong. During The Dark Age, her sister was captured, and Taraja finally had an opportunity to show her strength as she took Hadhi's place as a Light Rider temporarily. In the new generation, she was eventually murdered by her own son, Tukutu. Relationships Family Shujaa - Mother Dokeza - Father Mvua - Stepfather Veera - Stepmother Tetea - Grandmother Kete - Grandfather Kwa - Grandmother Majuto - Grandfather Rokun - Adoptive Father Msonge - Brother Hadhi - Sister Erik - Adoptive Brother Edmont - Adoptive Brother Jiwe - Step-Brother Kheleza - Step-Brother Mfuasi - Half-Brother Kucha - Half-Brother Nduli - Half-Brother Mwanga - Half-Sister Kaidi - Half-Brother Ficho - Half-Brother Sulwa - Half-Sister Ema - Half-Sister Pofu - Half-Sister Linus - Mate Tofautu - Son Tukutu - Son Uzima - Daughter Friends Lenox Rytola Kaluwa Other Folsom - Dragon Affiliations Taraja is an ally of The Light Riders, and was one of their members for a short amount of time. Taraja is the royal family within The Southern Clan. Taraja is also one of the princesses of The Narjotic Pride. Taraja then co-owns The Xinlae Clan with Rytola and Lenox. Taraja is the royal family within The Kasiso Clan. Power Taraja has the power of Plants. Her superpower is to turn into a giant dragon made of tree bark with thorned vines and poisonous plants covering her body. This is activated by the deaths of Shujaa, Dokeza, Mvua, Veera, Hadhi, Msonge, Jiwe, Kheleza, Mfuasi, Kucha, Mwanga, Nduli, Kaidi, Sulwa, Ficho, Ema, Pofu, Linus, Fredie, Sabina, Zaidi, Tofautu, Tukutu, Uzima, Folsom, Kaluwa, Christine, Erik, Lenox, Benvolio, Yap, Rytola, Raoul, Rayne, or anyone else in the Southern Clan, Xinlae Clan, or Narjotic. After her death, her power goes to Mbawa.Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Hyenas Category:Spotted Hyenas Category:Plants Category:Southernlands Category:Southern Clan Category:Narjotic Lands Category:Narjotic Clan Category:Xinlae Clan Category:Light Riders Category:Xinlae Lands